


the Falling Leaf

by LovingStranger_13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 行将就木的人皇决定放弃生命，但精灵拦住了他。The Falling Leaf爱神将我们结合，谁能将我们分离？死神将我们召去，谁能将我们追回？——纪伯伦《泪与笑》





	the Falling Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，星号中间是叶子的日记

伊锡利恩是一块不算小却也绝对不大的领地。它距钢铎之都米那斯提力斯不远，旧日又被笼罩在莫多的阴影之下，原本美丽苍郁的森林被侵袭得像是一位衣着褴褛的落魄贵族，只有那深深的树根还不屈地展现着自己曾拥有过的风采。所以为了就近度假，也为了重新修整伊锡利恩，人皇阿拉贡继位后便将它送给了自己的爱人，幽暗森林的王储莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯又带来了他的同胞。那么也可想而知地，在木精灵们目睹了这满目疮痍的萧瑟景象后，首要工作便成了植树造林。至于建造宫殿？这对于一直处于抗战前线的木精灵来说实在是小事——比起自己可有可无的舒适度，蓬勃的生命是多么宝贵啊！  
  
所以，现在莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡居住的地方就是伊锡利恩唯一的一座小宫殿，兼并了人类与精灵的文化，简约又不失大气，就像他们崇拜的人皇一样。只可惜居住者再没了往日里闲情去赞美它的外表，而只是一门心思地钻研起它的实用性来。毕竟，他是真的不比当初了，那个金发的精灵想，看着卧室中色彩斑斓的玫瑰窗，透明的彩色玻璃慵懒地映着秋日午后不再刺目的阳光，把它散射成莱戈拉斯现在看到的样子，朦胧了他脑海里浮现出的外面的景色。  
  
是落叶，枯萎凋零的落叶，褪去了象征生命与希望的绿色，被夏雨和秋风染上枯槁。这听起来是两个季度的漫长过程似是须臾发生的，昨天还是一树翠绿，今日便满地枯黄。就像是某个要离他而去的人类一样。莱戈拉斯的思绪又爬回到阿拉贡身上，他是什么时候老去的呢，他英勇奋战的样子还依旧鲜亮，驰骋于草原的英姿还那么清晰，伏案批阅的身影还不曾褪却，是在他哪个不经意间被斑白爬上了发鬓，给衰老以机会偷袭，让他的面容透出不曾有过的疲倦？这一切仿佛就是在同一天发生的。而他本该接受那一天的，不是吗？莱戈拉斯眨了下眼，左手轻抚上老人额前凌乱的灰白色卷发。那天，他们怎么说的来着？  
  
''我假定你清楚我的身体状况已不容乐观了，莱戈拉斯？''  
  
阿拉贡毫无征兆地突然从桌面上抬头问道，语气不咸不淡，就像是在问一个简单的早上好。而与他的淡定恰好相反的是莱戈拉斯，他被这话题弄的措手不及，想找借口避开，张了张嘴，却只是说，''那你真是假定错了。''  
  
''我还假定你知道努美诺尔人被赐予在有生之年自由选择死亡时间的权利。''阿拉贡又说，没理会他的话，只是专注地看着他。  
  
''你到底要说什么？''他直白地问他，其实他知道的，话已至此他当然知道，只是他选择自欺欺人，任他已满头白霜也依旧装成一切如初。  
  
''你知道的，莱戈拉斯，你总知道。''  
  
''这次我不知道，你最好也别告诉我。''莱戈拉斯以极快的语速说着，仿佛不这样那个可恶的人类就要强迫他接受这毫无准备的一切。''我去倒杯水。''随着话音落下他仓皇起了身，旋即却又被一句话停住，他刚鼓起的勇气如刚开塞的香槟一样喷涌着流失掉。  
  
他说，那我就当你同意了。  
  
仿佛是一瞬间就又回到了圣盔谷那个辗转不昧的夜，恐慌在莱戈拉斯心中飞速地蔓延开来，对寒冷与无处诉说的恐惧充斥在莱戈拉斯的身体里，让那个精灵变得无所适从。但他还是装作什么都不知道地扬起了一个笑容，就是阿拉贡最喜欢的那种，眯起他晶蓝色的眼睛，微微地昂起头，嘴角大大地翘起活像是获得了人生第一份糖的孩子。''同意什么？还是你又想戏弄我，你以为我会再一次地傻乎乎上当吗？''在他们挂着深红色天鹅绒帷幔的大床上，在阿拉贡堆满奏章的书桌旁，在屋子外绚丽缤纷的花园里，在人皇归来后终于开出纯洁花朵的白树前，在伊锡利恩的卧室、高塔、森林中，在他们所到之处的各个地方，莱戈拉斯总是对他露出这种笑容，他也总是边温柔地摸着他的脸边说‘他觉得全中洲所有的爱与阳光都被他捧在手心里了’，满眼的眷恋与爱意让莱戈拉斯觉得自己才是那个被阳光与爱环绕着的人，欢愉到极点，幸福得简直像活在永远幸福快乐的童话故事里。  
  
''别这样，莱戈拉斯。''那个人类轻声说，也跟着起身站到他面前，和曾经无数次做过地那样伸手覆上他的脸颊，''别这么对我笑了，我的绿叶，你这样令我心碎，你让我觉得我是个比索伦还可恨的、伤害着高贵灵魂的恶魔。逃避可不像你。''  
  
''但你得给我些时间，''阿拉贡无能为力地看着他最爱的笑容从爱人脸上一下子崩塌下去，看着他永远平静快乐的精灵一下子变得连眼神都慌乱地不知放哪好，''太突然了，阿拉贡，太突然了。在我的认知里你还那么年轻！''  
  
''对不起，莱戈拉斯，我以为你知道这会有多快。''  
  
''不，阿拉贡，让我也假定一下，你是知道精灵的心碎会有多快吧。''

  
昼短夜长，天色渐渐地暗了下来，莱戈拉斯也把目光收回，接着又露出那个阿拉贡最爱的笑容，他从变得嗜睡的人类的被子中掏出他的手并带着他捧起自己的脸，''中洲的爱和阳光都被你捧在手里了，埃斯特尔。''  
  


  
  
********************  
就像是一直忍耐，而此刻终于到了极限便加剧反弹似的冒出来一样，那场无疾而终的谈话后不到一个月，疾病便接二连三地在阿拉贡身上张牙舞爪地表现出来。他时常咳嗽，食欲大不如从前，行动也不复当初的敏捷，只有他的眼睛依旧明亮锐利，如他的佩剑安都瑞尔一样闪着耀眼的光。这双眼睛随着他见过太多的幸与不幸，就是里面的深度曾令我深陷其中，而如今他的目光却让我不敢直视，那其中深深的歉意几乎是在逼迫我西行而去。不过我总算是把他留了下来，虽然是以我的生命相要挟，可梵拉在上，只要能把他多留下一些时日，方法又有谁会去在乎呢？所以亲爱的阿拉贡，我又怎么可能有所谓的‘想通’呢？  
  
而当我诚实地面对我自己时，我不得不承认我不知道阿拉贡离我而去以后我会怎样。我曾以为我会如他和ada所愿的那样前去西渡，就像我们大婚前约定好的一样，带着对阿拉贡所有的回忆向西，满载对美好回忆的怀念与对新生活的希望。可现如今，仅仅是想到他要离开都会使我一阵力不从心。回忆毕竟只是回忆，生命中再也没有他存在的念头只要一笼罩住我，便会让我感到未曾有过的寒冷，让我不得不去添加衣物。老实讲，人类是怎么抵御严冬的呢？我觉得那种钻心刺骨的寒意是穿上棉袄、钻进棉被里怎么也抵抗不了的，唯有靠近我的希望才会让我感到一丝温暖。所幸我已经把蹑手蹑脚地钻进阿拉贡的被窝寻求温暖这一动作做得相当娴熟了，毫不逊色于他因公务繁忙而晚睡时所做的那样。  
  
当然，海鸥依旧召唤着我，但对寒冷的畏惧与对温暖的需求快要超过我对大海的渴望了。而至于未来会如何，我真的一点儿也不知道。  
********************  
  
  
  


伊锡利恩的第二场秋叶雨并未给这位年迈的国王带来什么好消息。殿外群星闪烁的夜空下，整齐平滑的大理石石阶上铺起的那层薄薄的落叶毯看起来也依旧完好如初，显然是一整天都未被人踏上去过，习习凉风把寂寥的它们带向别处。两百年前，他们一起种下的那些颗山毛榉已长地十分高大。它们所在的那片森林在夜风中飒飒作响，召唤着精灵的陪伴。  
  
而屋中，被森林思念的那个精灵正为他的爱人准备''晚餐''的最后一道汤。他机械地把番茄切成丁，再与刚片好的土豆片一起沿着锅沿加进去，小心地不让沸水溅到自己，又有些颤抖地散下一些调味的香料。之后趁着烧汤的空闲，莱戈拉斯把之前做好的菜摆好放在托盘中，然后马上蹲到了灶台中熊熊燃烧着的火前，就像精灵会怕冷那样，但他真的很冷。直到汤的香气已源源不断地从蒸汽四溢的锅中钻进上精灵敏锐的鼻子里，他才站起身，盛了一点放在唇边轻尝了尝，随即又加了一小勺盐。搅拌过后他又尝了下，感到满意后，才点着头弯腰扑灭刚刚带给他稍许热度的火，准备回到对他真正有用的热源那里。  
  
其实，他本可以从米那斯提力斯带来一些佣人，或是在与西渡的大家告别那天留下几位精灵来照顾他们生活起居的。可他既不愿麻烦别人，又不想再有任何事打扰他们这仅存的短暂时光，更何况他又想像曾经阿拉贡照顾自己一般地照顾他，所以他们才只身来到此地。而后，向来不知柴米油盐贵的莱戈拉斯包揽了所有家务。  
  
''你不必为了我杀生的，莱戈拉斯。''在看见桌上摆在他面前的肉食后，阿拉贡推了推那个盘子说道。  
  
''没关系，你身体需要。''他看了眼人类，不出所料地看见那双灰眸中又流露出最近常出现的自责与懊悔。在把托盘中其余的食物一一放在餐桌上后，莱戈拉斯解下围裙并搭在椅子上，继续补充道，''你真不必为此感到抱歉，我的爱。''他走过去紧紧抱住他，并吻了吻他灰白色的胡茬，''这是我昨天从集市上买来的。或许你全部吃掉才是报答我的好方法，嗯？别想了阿拉贡，以前你可不这样。''

 

是啊，可那是以前。阿拉贡单手环住精灵，让他靠在自己怀中，另一只手为他梳理起柔顺的金发，他自嘲，或许人一上了年纪就容易胡思乱想，就像他现在这样。他将自己的头藏在精灵的颈窝里浅吻着那里光滑细腻的皮肤，低声说：＂最近我常常在想当初的决定是否正确，把你留下来，圈在我身边——''  
  
''阿拉贡！你明知是我要求留下的！''  
  
''明知会有这么让你痛苦的一天，却还是一意孤行，不听ada他们的劝诫，硬是折下你这片绿叶。莱戈拉斯，我的爱，我是不是很自私？只为了能让你在我身边不过短短的几百年的时光，就留你在中洲，甚至到了现在，我的绿叶，我本应立即遣人造船，送你西渡，却又鬼使神差地没让你离开。你知道在我和你说起我打算离开前我下了多大的决心么？''听到这里，莱戈拉斯挣扎了一下，但阿拉贡加了些力道安抚住了他。''我多想继续看着你，听见你，闻到你，感受你在我身边。我明明深知我该离开了的，可我此刻却还在这里，我对自己说这是在给你时间适应，以免你心碎，莱戈拉斯，但这却只是一部分理由。我不得不对自己诚实，也对你诚实，莱戈拉斯，我得承认，我希望你留下。我内心最深处，那个罪恶的地方，是在多么私心地欢喜庆祝着我们都在这里！天啊莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯......''  
  
''怎么办，绿叶？''阿拉贡轻轻拍着怀中一动不动的精灵，''你还依然年轻，我却垂垂老矣，你知道——''  
  
''别说了，阿拉贡！别说了！停下，马上！''  
  
莱戈拉斯再次急促地打断了他，挣脱出人类的手臂，快速地找到他不再饱满的嘴唇然后闭上眼印了上去。那绝不是一个充满温情的吻，但也没有狂野的欲望，就像仅仅是两片唇贴在一起互相吮吸一样，他们只是想这么做来安慰彼此，仿佛如此便能从中获得从来就没存在过的希望一样。莱戈拉斯伸出舌头想继续加深它，却被人类托住后脑移开，紧紧地抱在怀里。  
  
''别怕，莱戈拉斯，别怕，我还在呢。''  
  
  


 

********************

阿拉贡的记忆开始变得越来越糟。  
  
晚上，他问我什么时候吃饭，就在今天傍晚我们刚吃过晚饭后。阿拉贡几乎不吃夜宵的，在我们搬此居住后更是一次也没有，更何况这个时间吃夜宵还为时过早。我本以为这是他同我开的一个玩笑，便笑着问他，''好吧国王大人，您想吃点什么，忠实的奴仆莱戈拉斯愿为您效劳。''  
  
''别闹了，莱戈拉斯，你知道，随便什么都好，只要是你做的我就都爱，好么？''  
  
''什么？''他看上去认真的样子完全出乎我的意料，我不知道他是说真的，''你说真的？我们不是吃过了？''  
  
''吃过了？''他不解重复的样子说明了他根本没印象。我实在不想深究从忘记过去的事到忘记刚发生过的事意味着什么，只知道我不想让最近情绪不佳的阿拉贡知道他情况更不好了的事实。''中午吃的，记得么？''我回答道。''人类可不比精灵，小精灵。''而我，为了逃避他若有所思的表情，几乎是冲着进了厨房。  
  
准备第二顿晚餐时我完全不知道我脑袋里在想什么，阿拉贡过世的画面一幅又一幅地冒出来，我却只能站在旁边，看着他阖上眼睛。我害怕在我毫无防备或是我压根儿就不知道的时候，阿拉贡就那么倒了下去。或是明年或是明天或是下一秒，他就忽然了无声息再不回应我的呼唤。说不定哪天起床他就那么走了，说不定一会儿我回去他就会再也不动地靠在椅背上！我不停地告诉自己别这么敏感又脆弱，像多愁善感的小丫头似的！可是没用，我对此毫无办法，我太害怕了。寒冷再一次地成功侵袭了我，让我想立刻回到阿拉贡身边去，确认他没事并扑进他温暖的怀抱里寻求温暖。  
  
还有糟到我不愿去想的是，阿拉贡要是也忘记我怎么办？我该怎么回答他礼貌生疏的一句''请问你是谁''？  
********************  
  
  


  
伊锡利恩不是一个适宜常青树生长的地方，它美丽有余，却不够温暖。深秋，树木上的叶子基本落光了，树枝上仅存的几枚残叶也是一副枯槁衰败的样子。蜿蜒的小溪犬牙交错着向前伸展着，滋润两边的土地，偶尔有落叶打着旋儿飘下来，随着它不明就里地向西。在殿前的石阶上放眼望向森林，目光所及虽不似幽暗森林里遮天蔽日的阴森，却也是萧索一片。  
  
但阿拉贡一直偏爱这种景色，在他还是埃斯特尔时就曾对来访的莱戈拉斯说何必一定要瑞文戴尔四季如春花开不败，难道季节分明不美么？秋日落叶归根为什么就是意味着死亡，而非是经过冬眠来获得又一次新生？当时，活了两千多年的莱戈拉斯有点被问愣了，他想反驳一下，却又在潜意识里赞同这个人类男孩的话。然后他抱起那个留着黑色的卷发的人类男孩，很认真地告诉他''我也喜欢秋天，有枯叶坠落的秋天''。从此结下两个高贵生命的情谊。  
  
而现在，他们并肩坐着的那个石阶的角落恰好也是观赏的好地方。那里还高耸着一根支撑屋顶的柱子，可以供容易疲倦的阿拉贡休息。  
  
柱子的基部刻着精简的浮雕，光滑的柱身呈乳白色，上面印满了两人美好的回忆。莱戈拉斯还记得，无数次，他们就在这里做爱。无休止的爱抚，连绵不断、辗转至各处的吻，发丝缠绕在彼此长着薄茧的掌心，欲望在激情中勃发而出。还有数不清的嬉戏追逐，阿拉贡总有办法把莱戈拉斯逼到角落里，每次精灵都试着往上爬，可无奈柱身不似粗糙的树干，他也每次都被人类一把捞下来，抵着柱子和人类深吻，然后很快又出现上述一幕。  
  
昔日狂热的呻吟和欢乐的笑声如此清脆地回响在耳畔，另一位主角却充满好奇地盯着当初爱人逃脱未遂所蹭上的一些浮尘的痕迹。  
  
阿拉贡倚着柱子，莱戈拉斯挨着他。阿拉贡尝试追寻曾经的记忆，莱戈拉斯就在满地落叶的簇拥下陪伴。从高阳当头到日薄西山，莱戈拉斯庆幸地把早先带来的薄毯盖在了爱人身上，他现在很怕冷。夕阳最后的一点余辉洒了下来，把一切都镀上一层美丽柔和却令人心碎的金色。然后阿拉贡开口讲了下午以来的第一句话。  
  
  
  


********************  
''你很痛苦。''  
  
虽然他脸上的愁容刺痛了我，但我仍松了口气地发现不是''谢谢你''。那种我先前害怕却已成事实的疏离简直是在用利刃刺穿我。  
  
''不，我挺开心的。''我看上去很真诚地答道。  
  
''你没必要骗我。''他温和说道。  
  
阿拉贡灰色的眼眸增了一丝混沌，却仍是让我无处可藏。而在那某个一瞬间，我却以为他会用我熟悉的语调与音色唤出我的名字，就像以前那样。可他没有，显然现在不是他记起的时候。  
  
''好吧，没错。我是很痛苦。''我向他承认。  
  
''你可以向我倾吐，如果你愿意的话。我希望帮助你，就像你一样。''他指了指身上我不久前为他盖上的的薄毯，又温和地笑起来，一如既往地安抚人心。  
  
''我的爱人，''我深深地望进他的灰眼睛，就好像如此便能让他想起什么似的，我也是想多看看他。我告诉了他一部分原因，''我用我的全部去爱的那个人，他记不住我了。''  
  
''但他一定记得爱你。''他说，''比如我，我一直知道，我爱莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯绿叶。''  
  
他看着我，却又仿佛是透过我看向不知名的远方，他憔悴的布满皱纹的面容上带着平和，我却在刹那间便被来势汹涌的情感洪流击中。喜悦与痛苦这两种矛盾的感觉紧紧地攥住了我，把我恶狠狠地摁倒在地，牢牢地捂着我的口鼻几乎让我窒息。  
  
我从不知道，阿拉贡的爱会来得如此深沉。我这才意识到，阿拉贡，他到底是在以一种怎样的爱意来对待这份感情。我们真的很少说到爱这个字眼，因为我们都觉得在经历了那么多后，一边又一遍地反复说爱只会显得很没必要。来回来去地说着我爱你是人类的习惯，以此来进行刻意地心理暗示，防止他们欲望过剩的心禁不住世上形形色色的诱惑。可此时此刻，在阿拉贡甚至认不出我的脸，只把我当作一位善心的陌生人以后，还像是阐述一条真理一般对我说出'我爱莱戈拉斯'时，自几年前的那场谈话后便藏在我的眼窝中的泪水就终于再也止不住地决堤了。我说不好我受到的爱与感动更多一些还是对这无法言表的痛苦和悲伤更多一些。  
  
总之，你，若是有，那么看到这日记的你，你能理解我当时是多么的痛苦又幸福么？无能为力地看着你的希望一点点老去，每天都担心着他会不知何时地永远离开，看到他熟睡都会浑身冰凉地飞奔到他身边，紧张到手抖地去探他的鼻息，陪着他沉默、追溯曾经你们一起经历过的一切，听着他用对陌生人的口吻跟你说话甚至都不想告诉他我是你的爱人，在你觉得这所有的一切都要逼疯你的时候，他看着你好比看着随意的谁地，全然不知你是谁地告诉你他爱你。你能体会到我是什么感觉么？  
  
后来，阿拉贡伸出手，碰掉了那张薄毯，搭在了我的肩头想抱住我，可不太成功，我便坐得更近了一点，捡起落在下一层石阶上绣着圣白树的毯子帮他重新盖好，把边角掖了起来以防它再次落下，接着靠在了他的怀里汲取温暖。他大拇指的指肚在我的脸上划过，温柔地擦拭着我的泪水，然后虔诚地吻了我的额头。  
  
''你是莱戈拉斯。''他有些喑哑的声音没有丝毫的犹豫或疑问，带着相当的笃定，让我想到了他接受自己命运后，威严地说''我是埃西铎的后人，钢铎合法的继承人''时的场景。''很抱歉，莱戈拉斯，让你承受这一切。''  
  
我知道他不是记起了我，而是认出了我。我没有回答他，事实上我什么也没说，我只想好好地感受他还在我身边的感觉。  
********************

  
  
  
伊锡利恩的第四个深秋一如既往的平静。  
  
这里的自然之音无比美妙。起风时，空气流穿过窗子细小的缝隙呜呜高鸣，林子唱着悲伤的挽歌，透过紧闭的门窗断断续续地传入房间。不必迁徙的鸟儿在不同高度的树层间啾啾地叫着，有时其它动物们的叫声也混迹其中，清澈的溪流汩汩地流淌，遇到突兀的石头便溅起美丽的浪花。每逢雷雨天，这里就演奏起雄伟宏大的交响乐。  
  
不过伊锡利恩的宫殿却是不同于往的沉寂。  
  
没有缓缓朗诵的诗歌，没有优美动听的歌声，没有人类沉重的喘息和总是压抑着的咳嗽，没有精灵无可奈何的叹息与笔尖与纸张摩擦的沙沙声，没有他们不时的低语。也没有椅子与地面摩擦的吱吱声，没有燃着的柴火噼里啪啦地响，没有菜刀与青菜相碰落在案板上发出的当当的乐章，没有清澈的井水提出时木桶与井壁碰撞产生的呻吟。没有，什么都没有。  
  
总之，若是有人违抗他们伟大的人皇的禁令或是误闯其中，那他是绝对想不到这里会有人的，甚至更出乎意料的，在这片精灵已成为传说，世界被人类主宰的中土上，这里还有一个精灵。不过当然，看到如此组合，只要他有点常识，就会明白他们是谁。  
  
阿拉贡穿着他最舒适的一套睡衣，躺在卧室中那张与白城一模一样的四柱床上，帷幔纹丝不动，被子整齐的没有一丝褶皱地盖在他胸口的位置。他身侧躺着的那个精灵便是莱戈拉斯，他同样在被子里，柔顺光亮的金发被压在了身下。他们看上去就像是睡着了，面容平和，带着微笑，尤其是精灵，仿佛沉浸在甜美的梦中一样快乐。阿拉贡仰面躺着，他的头向精灵一边歪着，下巴贴在他的头顶上，唇吻在他的额头上。莱戈拉斯则是侧身而卧，他的身体蜷曲起来，姿势看上去更为自然。一只手越过人类的肚子与他的十指交握在一起，另一只手则抱着一个夹在他们紧紧贴在一起的身体间的一个厚厚的本子。  
  
  
  


*******************  
今天阿拉贡去世了。  
  
这是清晨的事。我们吃过早餐后，他在窗边读着从幽暗森林里搬来的书。我则为了避免人类问东问西和产生不必要的麻烦而换了衣服，小心戴好兜帽藏起我的尖耳朵，去人类的集市上买些必需品回来。  
  
我同往常一样尽量地加快速度，可回来时还是晚了，太晚了。一进屋子我就察觉到了不对劲，阿拉贡手中的书落在了地上，他本人则是以一种奇怪的姿势坐在椅子上，头歪在一边，双腿伸得挺直，乍看像是睡着了可没有人会以这种姿势睡去的。  
  
而有些时候就是这样，你总是以为你接受不了，以为这可绝对不行，可一旦发生了，你就会发现，你不但会接受，而且还会接受的很好。我甚至都没像往常那样傻兮兮地扑过去。若说有什么不一样的，那就是我异常的冷，冷得几乎要了我的命，这是我第一次也是唯一一次察觉到死亡的滋味，虽然我没有过濒死的经历，但我知道我的确是要死了。  
  
现在，我终于明白了那些与人类相爱的精灵为什么会心碎，因为那种痛苦与寒冷是无论如何也摆脱不掉的。若是有精灵在得知爱人离去的那一刻就心碎而亡，那我是一点也不会感到惊讶疑惑的。坦白来讲，我恨不能现在就让那种悲伤来压垮我，我知道那将会是一件无比简单的事，只要想想——不，我现在不会去想的，我现在还不能死。我需要记下这一切，即便这对一个要死的精灵来说显得有些奇怪，但我需要倾诉，还需要有东西来证明这一切。  
  
刚刚，虽然这有些困难，但我还是为阿拉贡换上了他最喜欢的一套睡衣，然后把他抱到了床上，盖好了被子，最后吻了他的唇角。我希望无论如何他都能舒服一点。  
  
是的，我并没有按照礼节将他安葬在白城历代君主的陵墓里，我也没通知他的子民他们伟大的人皇过世了，我甚至没按照人类的传统让他''入土为安''。这好像的确不太合乎规矩礼节，不过既然我们的结合本身就已经是毫无规矩礼节可言的了，我干吗还要在意那些反对我的人的看法呢？而且最主要的是，我知道阿拉贡是同意我的。无论以何种方式，我们都希望我们能永远地在一起。虽然他会更希望我西渡。可毕竟，不管怎么说，在这片不受外界打扰的土地上，我们是无法同穴而眠的，在我安葬阿拉贡后，不会有人能来把我与我的爱合葬在一起，而想到再与他分开哪怕一秒都是无法忍受的。  
  
我曾经疑惑过阿拉贡走后我会如何，现在我却只觉得这种想法愚笨至极。我怎么还能疑惑事情的走向呢？早在我与阿拉贡相识的那天起，命运的长毯就已经铺好了，只等着时间到来让我们走向既定的终点。梵拉在上，我怎么可能会前往维林诺？就算主神可以让我免于心碎（我怀疑这种可能性，我可能会在船上就前往曼多斯了），可生活在一个没有阿拉贡的世界本身就是一种极大的痛苦了，尤其是在我们一起生活了那么久后。我早已习惯了每天醒来都能看见他熟睡的脸，与他共享一天的生活，在夕阳西下和他交换一个吻。即便那段美好的日子就像是偷来的，但现在这种时候想起它来还是会让我感到极大的满足。  
  
至于维林诺？那里只有你一个精灵知道这一切，只有你，你一个，而你无法与任何精灵说起他。就像曾经的我一样，他们不会明白，一个精灵怎么可能有那么深刻到骨子里的爱与痛彻心扉的感觉。刚与阿拉贡在一起时，我还没能理解'心碎'到底是怎么样的一种概念以及我到底是在怎样的爱着他。直至我知道我马上要失去与真正失去他以后，我才彻彻底底地明白这一切。所以最终所有都像不曾发生存在过一样，你就会是永远的一个人，难怪每个精灵都会选择随着爱人离去而非西渡，永远活在痛苦里是一件比永远自身还要可怕的事，至少我承受不来。  
  
真糟糕，我好像还是想到了会让我心碎的事，我想我可能是记不完了，不过说真的，能够这样永远的和阿拉贡在一起，也是很快乐的。

*******************


End file.
